El Nacimiento de una Nueva Leyenda: Tyamant
by elesar6410
Summary: Nos encontramos ante una nueva generación de shinobis, 37 años después de finalizar la cuarta gran guerra ninja. Naruto logró la paz tan anhelada, pero las nuevas generaciones deberán luchar contra nuevas amenazas acompañados y guiados por los llamados "Héroes de la guerra". Aquí es donde Hiroshi Yagami Uzumaki hace su aparición para convertirse en la nueva leyenda del mundo ninja.
1. Chapter 1: Una Nueva Historia

El Nacimiento de una Nueva Leyenda: Tyamant.

Pues bien damas y caballeros, este es mi nuevo fic y el primero publicado en esta cuenta.. Solo espero le den una oportunidad, pues está hecho por y para ustedes :D Calificado M por si las moscas. Naruto y sus elementos son propiedad del señor Kishimoto, lo único mío son personajes originales y la historia.

Este primer episodio será como una pequeña entrada para la historia en general.

(mmmmmm): Persona hablando.

(_mmmmmm_): Persona pensando.

(**mmmmmm**): Demonio hablando.

(_**mmmmmm**_): Demonio pensando.

Capítulo 1: Una Nueva Historia.

Ya han pasado 37 años del final de la cuarta guerra ninja, todos sabemos cómo transcurrió el final de la misma, la caída de los Uchiha y su ideal maligno junto a la victoria de la Alianza Shinobi. Pero que pasó después? Es aquí donde inicia nuestro relato:

Como todas las mañanas, Karin Uzumaki se encontraba firmando diferentes documentos como peticiones de misiones, estatutos políticos, cuentas de rumen pendientes, entre otras cosas. –Como detesto este puesto, debí rechazarlo cuando pude. Ya entiendo la razón del carácter de Tsunade_sensei- Así es, Karin Uzumaki era kage del país del remolino. Como ocurrió esto? Simple. Luego de la guerra, los kages se reunieron en Konoha y firmaron un nuevo convenio de paz, en el cual se constataba alianzas entre las cinco grandes naciones shinobi, y por petición de la misma Karin Uzumaki se daría el renacimiento de Uzugakure como una sexta gran aldea shinobi. Para esto debía aprender cuanta cantidad de jutsus pudiera y ser una especialista en sellado del rango kage. Todos accedieron y firmaron el convenio.

Y ahora ahí se encontraba tras un escritorio, a sus 55 años de edad era la Shodaime Uzukage y respetada matriarca del Clan Uzumaki.

-Pase adelante- respondió al escuchar la puerta sonar, por esta ingreso una chica de aproximadamente 25 años de tez morena, era su secretaria. –Aquí tiene su te Karin_sama y por cierto, niisan ha regresado de la misión. Esta afuera esperando- dijo ella mientras colocaba el mismo a un lado del papeleo. –Dile que venga Tomoyo- respondió Karin. Tomoyo era una chica medianamente alta de figura esbelta, pechos copa C firmes y por lo que dejaba ver su kimono piernas de piel suave y tersa. –Enseguida- dijo Tomoyo saliendo.

-Oba_chan- dijo una voz un poco grave, Karin fijo su mirada en la fuente de esa voz y sonrió mientras se levantaba para atenderlo. Era un joven de 15 años, piel clara, ojos rojos como los de Karin y cabello negro con dos mechones a los lados del rostro el cual le llegaba hasta debajo de los hombros amarrado al final por una simple liga, 1,85 metros de altura y se veía que tenía gran fuerza por su musculatura sin llegar a ser exagerado. Vestía un chaleco sin mangas azul marino de tono muy oscuro con una camisa de malla sin mangas también por debajo, un pantalón negro con una bolsa a cada lado y cerrado al final por unas vendas blancas y unas sandalias ninja medianas del mismo tono del pantalón. La banda de Uzu la tenía en el cinturón, también tenía un porta kunais en cada pierna y una katana al lado derecho de su cintura. Para finalizar, en su cuello tenía un colgante con el símbolo del remolino en color azul y guantes negros con los dedos al aire.

-Hiro_chan, vaya que eres rápido. ¿Cómo te fue en la misión?- Preguntó la pelirroja.

–Estuvo bien oba_chan, Mei-sama me dio las escrituras; aquí las tienes- decía el chico al entregarle un pergamino. –También averigüe un poco más sobre "ese" tema- los dos tomaron un semblante serio ante tal mención. –¿Y qué encontraste sochi?- Le cuestiono Karin –Hay tres en Kusa y uno en Taki, también cabe la posibilidad de que todas las aldeas menores se alíen y propongan formar algún tipo de organización comandada por los portadores de los demonios zodiacales- le respondió su nieto con una mirada hacia el vacío. –¡Tú te unirías a ellos Hiro_chan?- Pregunto Karin mientras acariciaba la mejilla del chico. –Jamás oba_chan, yo soy quien debe detenerlos. Entrene arduamente para controlar a Tyamant Y que no vuelva a ocurrir ese problema. No quiero vivir sabiendo que ellos causaran estragos, por lo tanto si debo morir sellándolos lo hare- Dijo Hiro viéndola a los ojos. La Uzumaki mayor solo pudo sonreír mientras pensaba (_se parece tanto a ti Shiro, no dudo que cumpla lo que dice, después de todo es un Yagami y también un Uzumaki)._

En otro lugar más expresamente en Konoha, un kage rubio de ojos azules y sonrisa inconfundible se encontraba frente a todos sus ninjas desde genin hasta anbu para darles una noticia importante: -Los tengo aquí reunidos para comentarles que en un mes comenzaran los exámenes chunin y se oficiaran en nuestra aldea, por lo tanto espero de parte de todos ustedes el compromiso suficiente para que los mismos se realicen con el mayor orden posible. Los jounin se encargaran de dar guía a las comitivas extranjeras con sus ninjas y los chunin se encargaran de los preparativos en lo que es el estadio y demás cosas. Ahora para ustedes genin, sus jounin sensei evaluaran cuales están verdaderamente preparados para afrontar una prueba de estas ya que no es nada simple, el hecho de estar en paz no quiere decir que dejaremos de batallar por ver cual aldea tiene los ninjas más poderosos; y a los que se les permita realizar este examen se les dará un papel para que agreguen sus datos y así quedar inscritos. Confió en todos ustedes- finalizo el hokage rubio con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción. Los ninjas se retiraron y solo quedaron un joven y una chica, los dos se acercaron al kage y el hombre pregunto –Así que exámenes. ¿Vendrá también la comitiva del remolino papá?- El hombre maduro lo miro a los ojos para responderle –Claro que lo hará Kanto, Karin dijo que traerá algunos equipos y de paso podremos conocer a Hiro- Ante la mención del joven la adolescente que se encontraba con ellos se sonrojo un poco, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Naruto –Oye Hana_chan, ¿Porqué te sonrojas? Aun no lo conocemos y ya te gusta- molestó el kage moviendo sus cejas sugerentemente, lo que recibió luego fue una patada a la espinilla –No molestes otosan, tan solo me emociona la idea de conocerlo- respondía ella dándole la espalda a Naruto quien estaba con pequeños ríos de lágrimas en los ojos acariciando su pierna; todo esto bajo la mirada de Kanto Uzumaki un joven de 1.80 metros, cabello rojizo y ojos aperlados, vestido con el uniforme jounin estándar. (¿es obvio de donde vienen los ojos no?), hijo mayor de Naruto, el cual tenía una gota en su nuca al ver semejante escena para luego suspirar.

Y bien, este ha sido el prólogo. Lo he dejado con muchas dudas pues quiero ver que tal les puede atraer la historia. Saludos y hasta la próxima.


	2. Chapter 2: La Misión

El Nacimiento de una Nueva Leyenda: Tyamant.

Aquí nos encontramos con el segundo capítulo de esta historia la cual espero les comience a interesar, el primer episodio fue reeditado en unas pequeñas partes pero se mantiene igual. Sé que el prólogo fue algo incompleto, pero quería darle algo de suspenso a la pequeña historia. Sin más que decir continuemos:

(mmmmmm): Persona hablando.

(_mmmmmm_): Persona pensando.

(**mmmmmm**): Demonio hablando.

(**_mmmmmm_**): Demonio pensando.

Capítulo 2: La preparación para una nueva misión: Exámenes Chunin.

Ya era de noche en la nación del remolino, Hiroshi se encontraba en su departamento dándole buena limpieza a sus kunais, shuriken y katana pues como bien le enseñaron en su primer entrenamiento con armas "la limpieza de tus implementos shinobi refleja que tan disciplinada y pura es tu alma". El chico sonrió al recordar esa frase y continuo su labor, esa misma tarde había recibido la noticia de que los exámenes chunin iniciarían en un mes; cosa que se supone no le interesaba en lo más mínimo ya que él era rango jounin. Mas sin embargo recordó la última conversación que tuvo con su abuela esa misma tarde:

Flashback inicia:

Hiroshi y Karin se encontraban sentados en la oficina de la Uzukage conversando, de pronto la pelirroja se puso de pie y yendo hacia su escritorio tomó un pergamino y se lo entrego a su nieto. Él tomó ese rollo y se dispuso a leerlo para luego preguntarle qué significaba eso a lo cual Karin respondió –Los exámenes chunin iniciaran en un mes Hiro_chan, y según me has dicho los contenedores de esas bestias deben tener una edad similar a la tuya; por lo cual las posibilidades de que aun sean genin en proceso a realizar esta prueba son muchas- finalizo ella para luego darle un sorbo a su taza de té. El pelinegro miro detenidamente el rollo y luego le respondió: -Tienes razón oba_chan, ¿entonces debo hacerme pasar por un simple genin para así poder investigar sobre eso?- y al terminar de hablar vio como ella asentía. El chico dejo a un lado el rollo, se puso de pie y le dijo –Iré a meditar, debo pulir un par de técnicas para una posible batalla contra esas bestias, suponiendo que todos los kages irán; ¿En cuánto nos iremos nosotros?-. –En dos semanas Hiro_chan- dijo Karin, al escuchar eso Hiroshi salió de la oficina camino a su departamento.

Flashback fin.

Karin iba camino a casa mientras pensaba en muchas cosas como la carta que le llego de su primo Naruto, tenía varios años de no verlo e Hiroshi tampoco había ido a conocer Konoha, por lo que considero haber tomado la decisión correcta al incluirlo en esa misión de búsqueda. Sonreía al pensar cono iban a reaccionar al ver a su nieto, sí que sonreía.

Era un nuevo día en Konoha y como siempre Naruto estaba delirando por tanto papeleo, consideraba seriamente la posibilidad de suicidarse hasta que por su puerta entro Hinata y le planto un tierno beso en los labios a lo cual él sonrió zorrunamente.-A qué se debe el honor de esta visita- pregunto galantemente, la Hyuga le respondió –Además de ver a mi bello esposo, quisiera plantearte la posibilidad de que Hina_chan participe en los exámenes chunin-. Naruto miro esos ojos perlados rebosantes de felicidad y le dijo –Esa será decisión de Kanto, yo confío en que Hina_chan participara de la mejor manera; pero sabes que Kanto como su sensei es quien tiene la última palabra. Sabes algo? Me llego una carta de Karin diciendo que Hiroshi va a participar también así que me gustaría hacer un banquete a su llegada en nuestra casa- decía el kage mientras esbozaba una sonrisa. Hinata lo miro y le sonrió afirmando a esa petición. Se levando del regazo de Naruto y alego algo sobre ir a preparar personalmente a su hija para esas pruebas. Naruto la vio salir y llamo a su anbu especial, un pelinegro con mascara de halcón y cuerpo fornido aterrizo a su lado. –Teme, ¿Itachi va a participar también?- Sasuke se quitó la máscara y mirándolo le respondió afirmando con su cabeza. –Sabes Naruto? Sobre ese chico llamado Hiroshi, las posibilidades de que posea el Onigan son altas y por tanto considero que será una buena prueba para nuestros ninjas- decía el azabache, Naruto miraba hacia el ventanal escuchando cada palabra de su viejo amigo y le respondió –Definitivamente será interesante ver el legado del gran Shiro Yagami en acción Teme, mientras tanto te daré unos días libres. Quiero que ayudes a pulir sus técnicas a tu hijo, después de todo debe hacerle honor a ese gran nombre que lleva- decía sonriendo. Sasuke también esbozo una sonrisa y dijo –Le agradezco, con su permiso Hokage_sama, Sakura me matara si llego unos minutos tarde a la hora del té- el rubio soltó una carcajada ante eso y continuo con su papeleo.

Dos semanas después

Era una mañana como tantas otras en Konohagakure, en la entrada Shino y Kiba custodiaban la misma y morían de aburrimiento, o al menos Kiba lo hacía pues Shino leía un libro sobre insectos (de que más seria?) de pronto escucharon un ruido que se acercaba y vieron una carroza lujosa, tanto como para un kage. Shino se puso de pie y espero hasta que la carroza llegara a su lado, al llegar a ese punto una mujer pelirroja y sonriente salió de la misma y mirándolo le dijo –Soy Karin Uzumaki, la kage de Uzugakure y he venido con mi participante de las pruebas chunin que se realizaran en una semana-, ante eso Shino asintió llamando un anbu para que los custodiara a la torre Hokage. Karin le dijo a sus ninjas que se encargaran del equipaje a lo cual ellos asintieron. Karin dio dos pasos al frente y volviendo su mirada a la carroza dijo: -¿Vendrás Hiro_chan?-, un joven pelinegro bajo de la carroza y abriendo sus ojos fijo su vista a la aldea.

Hiroshi Yagami Uzumaki había llegado a Konoha.

Y aquí terminamos con el segundo episodio de este fic, espero les haya gustado y esperando reviews de su parte me despido. Hasta la próxima.


	3. Chapter 3: El ninja del Remolino

El Nacimiento de una Nueva Leyenda: Tyamant.

He aquí el tercer capítulo de esta historia, me llama poderosamente la atención que ya a varios comienza a interesarle el fic aun cuando no lleve gran progreso. Eso me impulsa a seguir adelante c:

Solo espero reviews pronto :D

Sin más, continuaremos con el fic.

(mmmmmm): Persona hablando.

(_mmmmmm_): Persona pensando.

(**mmmmmm**): Demonio hablando.

(**_mmmmmm_**): Demonio pensando.

Capítulo 3: El ninja del remolino.

Hiroshi escaneaba la aldea con su mirada, honestamente le agradaba la aldea, Zonas verdes, un ambiente tranquilo, un cielo despejado y brillante. Definitivamente le agradaba el lugar en sí.

Karin miraba a su nieto con una discreta sonrisa cuando el anbu le sugirió seguir adelante para que de paso pudieran descansar con más rapidez a lo cual ella accedió y siguiendo su camino se alejó del pelinegro. Hiroshi noto eso y decidió seguir a la kage a paso tranquilo.

Naruto ya había sido avisado por uno de los insectos de Shino sobre la llegada de su prima y otro ninja más, el cual supuso era Hiroshi a lo cual su acción siguiente fue llamar a Hinata para que los recibieran juntos en su despacho, su esposa llego en cuestión de minutos y así esperaron a Karin pacientemente. De pronto tocaron la puerta y abrió su secretaria alegando sobre que la Uzukage y sus acompañantes habían llegado y Naruto ordeno que los dejaran pasar. Lo siguiente que vieron Hinata y el rubio Hokage fue a una pelirroja vestida con un kimono azul oscuro y cargando un sombrero kage negro con el kanji "tempestad" en blanco, la mujer al verlos simplemente sonrió y pasando dejo ver a un joven pelinegro de cabello largo con una katana de aproximadamente 1.25 metros en la cintura. El chico clavo sus ojos rojos en el rubio y haciendo una reverencia dijo –Es un placer conocerlo Hokage_sama. Lo mismo para usted Lady Hinata-. Naruto y Hinata sonrieron ante eso y también hicieron una reverencia, -¿Hiroshi Yagami Uzumaki cierto?- expreso el rubio kage a lo cual el aludido asintió. Luego una sonriente Karin avanzo hasta los dos de Konoha y les dio un fuerte abrazo diciendo que estaba feliz de verlos luego de tantos años, y volviéndose hacia donde Hiroshi le dijo –Hiro_chan, puedes darte una vuelta por la aldea si quieres, de paso talvez recaudes algo de información útil para tu objetivo-, el chico asintió y realizando otra reverencia salió de la habitación.

-Tiene esa actitud algo despreocupada de Shiro_sensei, no dudo que sea igual de habilidoso ¿No lo crees Karin_chan?- La pelirroja esbozo una sonrisa algo melancólica –Son tan parecidos, no dudo que logre tanto o aún más reconocimiento que su abuelo. Sabes Naruto, quisiera hablarte sobre algo. Esto que diré es rango SS por tanto no puede salir de este despacho ¿entiendes?- dijo la mujer Uzumaki, Naruto asintió y llamando a Sasuke le pidió sellara todo y luego se retirara. –Que Sasuke_kun se quede, esto que hablaremos es algo de vital importancia incluso para el clan Uchiha- Naruto y Sasuke asintieron y cerrando la puerta con sellos de sonido al igual que las ventanas se sentaron en cuatro cómodos sofá. –Pues bien, comenzare por explicarte sobre las bestias del zodiaco- y así inicio una charla que marcaría por completo el rumbo de los exámenes chunin.

Hiroshi no tenía idea de cómo había llegado a esa situación, pero la cuestión es que ya no tenía marcha atrás:

Flashback inicia.

El chico Yagami se encontraba caminando por las amplias calles de Konoha mientras los civiles le veían pasar y lo saludaban de manera amistosa, le parecía un lugar adecuado para vivir aunque claro está el no cambiaría su aldea natal por nada del mundo, siguió caminando con dirección a los que parecían ser campos de entrenamiento. Continuo su rumbo con un objetivo: Un lugar tranquilo para la meditación cuando de pronto pudo distinguir varias voces y al llegar a un espacio verde despejado encontró a dos chicos y una chica con lo que parecía ser un jounin_sensei, ellos al escuchar pasos voltearon a verlo y el pelinegro se disculpó alegando que no sabía que había gente en ese lugar. El jounin se le acerco –No hay problema con eso, tan solo estaba puliendo las técnicas de mi equipo genin para las próximas pruebas chunin. Llamame Sai- se presentó con una sonrisa el hombre ya de varios años, tenía el cabello negro hasta los hombros y la piel algo pálida, utilizaba el uniforme jounin estándar de Konoha con dos pequeñas espadas de manera cruzada en la espalda y un pergamino más abajo. Hiroshi lo miro asintiendo y fijo su vista en los genin: Un chico con peinado algo rebelde hasta los hombros de cabello y ojos negros, cejas algo pobladas y un físico bien trabajado y vendas blancas envolviendo sus manos; vestía una camisa sin mangas verde oscuro, pantalón negro con portakunais a la pierna derecha y sandalias ninjas negra, respondía al nombre de Rock Jin. A su lado una chica con el cabello negro suelto hasta la espalda, ojos celeste de mirada profunda, pechos copa casi C, con un kimono de batalla marrón el cual dejaba ver una figura esbelta y unas torneadas piernas. Sandalias ninja negras y un portashuriken amarrado a la cintura, ella respondía al nombre de Retsu Yamanaka y a su izquierda un joven con el cabello corto castaño, vestía una camisa lisa de color beige y un pantalón negro con un portakunai en la pierna derecha y dos bolsas de implemento ninja en su cintura. Sus ojos eran inconfundiblemente opalinos y eso denotaba para el Yagami que era un Hyuga, este último se presentó con el nombre de Takashi Hyuga.

Hiroshi los miro y haciendo una reverencia a los tres genin y su sensei decidió retirarse caminando tranquilamente hacia la profundidad del bosque cuando un kunai paso a su lado, él lo atrapo con facilidad y abriendo sus ojos regreso su mirada hacia los demás y pudo ver como el peli castaño tenía su brazo hacia el frente lo cual le aseguraba quien fue el lanzador del arma. –He visto tu bandana ninja y puedo decir que no eres perteneciente a esta aldea, ¡dinos quién demonios eres!- exclamo el Hyuga, ante esto Sai y los demás chicos fijaron su mirada en la bandana de Hiroshi y comprobaron que no pertenecía a Konoha. El pelinegro suspirando miro a Takashi con calma –Es cierto, no pertenezco a Konoha, soy un genin de la aldea del remolino y vengo a presentarme a los exámenes chunin para a su vez lograr acceder de rango. Y sobre mi razón para irme de este campo de entrenamiento es que prefiero no saber sus técnicas y estrategias pues tengo el honor suficiente para no espiar a mis contrincantes- respondió el Yagami. Sai y Retsu sonrieron ante esto, Jin tan solo suspiro y se sentó bajo un árbol, por su lado Takashi entrecerró sus ojos y al abrirlos tenía el Byakugan activo –Yo no necesito la compasión de nadie, puedo derrotarte aquí y ahora si deseo. 'Ven! Te reto a un duelo a menos que seas gallina- lo último lo dijo con una sonrisa algo orgullosa.

Flashback final

Sai miraba todo y dando un suspiro se echó para atrás, la Yamanaka hizo lo mismo y sentándose al lado de su sensei le dijo -Papá, ¿dejaras que Takashi se comporte así con un ninja extranjero?- el pelinegro le acaricio el cabello y mirando hacia Hiroshi le dijo –No te preocupes hermosa, conozco a la Uzukage y te apuesto que a ella le gustaría que su ninja se mida con alguno de nuestra aldea. Ahora es cosa de ver que responderá ese joven- la joven dejo salir una exclamación preguntándose de donde conocería su padre a tan importante persona.

Hiroshi tan solo repasaba lo dicho por el Hyuga en su mente, estaba más que claro que era una provocación a lo cual el cómo ninja astuto que se consideraba no caería fácilmente -¿Por qué debería luchar contra ti? Confío en que mis habilidades son suficientes para incluso asesinarte así que no tendría caso batallar con alguien inferior a mi- Jin abrió sus ojos, para él era claro que esa provocación seria el detonante de Takashi así que estaba dispuesto a intervenir de ser necesario; aunque le daba curiosidad no escuchar ningún signo de burla en la voz de ese pelinegro, tanto así como si estuviera diciendo la verdad. Hiroshi le lanzo el kunai a Takashi y se dio nuevamente la vuelta dispuesto a irse, dio dos pasos y de pronto sintió la necesidad de moverse a un lado, se volvió hacia el Hyuga y lo que vio fue una palma rebosante de chakra apuntando hacia su cuello. Sai estaba dispuesto a intervenir cuando lo siguiente que vio lo dejo con una expresión de asombro al igual que sus genin incluido Takashi: Su palma se encontraba aun apuntando al cuello de Hiroshi pero el pelinegro sostenía el brazo por la muñeca de manera que no le causara daño –Sé suficiente sobre el Byakugan y el Jūken para saber que no debo exponerme a un daño de ese tipo, además considero muy poco honorable de tu parte atacarme por la espalda- exclamo Hiroshi, Takashi molesto lo miraba –Cállate y lucha extranjero-. Ante eso Hiroshi suspiro y decidió soltarlo para a continuación comenzar a esquivar varios ataques del Hyuga, Jin miraba sorprendido la escena, el sabia de la velocidad de Takashi y que le esquivaran de esa manera solo podía significar que tenía clara desventaja y ese joven no era un fanfarrón. Por su lado Retsu y Sai miraban la "batalla", la chica con estrellas en los ojos y Sai leía cada movimiento del chico del remolino. El sabía quién era y de que familia provenía, lo que le sorprendía era el hecho de que su actitud fuera calmada; tan contraria a Naruto, sonrió con burla al pensar eso último.

-Lección numero uno Takashi Hyuga, nunca ataques sin tener una estrategia- ante eso dio un gran salto hacia atrás y susurró –Kazeken (Puño de viento)-, sus manos se cubrieron de una fina capa de chakra Futon y se lanzó al ataque sorprendiendo al Hyuga con su gran velocidad, dio un gancho de izquierda al estómago del castaño y dando una voltereta sobre si mismo lanzo una patada a su mentón elevándolo unos metros en el aire, hizo una serie de sellos con sus manos a gran velocidad y exclamó –Futon: Renkudan (Elemento Viento: Bala de Aire)- dejo salir una gran bala de aire de un metro de diámetro por su boca, la cual golpeo en el torso a Takashi justo antes de que cayera al suelo de manera que el impacto lo lanzo contra un tronco cercano dejándolo inconsciente. Hiroshi dio un respiro y dándose la vuelta por tercera vez camino hacia la calle principal, se detuvo y mirando a Sai le dijo –Me disculpo por los daños causados, decidí no ser brusco. Ha sido un gusto conocerlos, llámenme Hiroshi- y alzando su mano en manera de despido se fue.

Sai estaba sorprendido, ese manejo del Futon era algo asombroso para un simple genin y considero que debía hablar con Naruto de eso, por su lado Retsu estaba maravillada por ese ninja del remolino, se veía que era poderoso, Jin tan solo miraba a su compañero inconsciente y pensaba (_vaya que no era un fanfarrón, creo que ese chico será un buen contrincante para el futuro), _luego de ese pensamiento decidió que lo mejor era irse.

Karin terminaba su relato a quienes le acompañaban, Naruto estaba pensante al igual que Hinata. Sasuke por su parte rondaba una duda, -¿Hiroshi es contenedor de una de las bestias cierto?- Karin al escuchar eso asintió, en ese momento tocaron la puerta y pasó la secretaria diciendo que el joven Yagami esperaba afuera a lo que Naruto le pidió pasar. Al momento Hiroshi paso a la habitación y Karin le pregunto -¿Dónde estabas metido Hiro_chan?- el tan solo sonrió diciendo: -Digamos que estaba recaudando información-.

Este es el tercer capítulo, espero les gustara. Espero sus reviews y cuando pueda seguire la historia la cual siento ya comienza a tomar forma con esa pequeña lucha y un poquito de las habilidades de Hiroshi. Me despido y hasta la próxima


End file.
